Potion problems
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: When a potion made by a member of the Hecate Cabin is used for a prank...a prank that leads to six campers becoming pregnant...six MALE campers! What are they going to do is there something about their coming children they don't know? Warnings: Yaoi, het, mpreg. Pairings: WillXNico, FrankXHazel, TravisXKatie, JasonXPiper, LeoXCalypso, PercyXAnnabeth
1. Chapter 1

I am not Rick Riordan or Disney Hyperion, so I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other demigods EXCEPT for my OC; Miss Rose "Thorn" Jones. daughter of Hecate along with her father, step mother, the prankster and any other ocs that appear. Enjoy!

* * *

Rose or Thorn as she was better known to her fellow campers scratched her head, she couldn't find the potion she had just made, and she knew she had left it on her work table.

"Lou Ellen," she called to her half-sister and cabin councilor, "We might have a problem…"

Meanwhile in another part of the camp one of the children of Hermes grinned as he poured the yellow potion, which he guessed was a laxative into a big sports cooler (AN: The kinds you see foot ball players empty onto their coaches) full of lemonade for the campers before hurrying away. Thorn had a good reason to curse in Greek when she found the empty bottle…not only was said potion time consuming to make it wasn't what the prankster thought…

… _ **One month later…**_

Perseus "Percy" Jackson was vomiting in one of the stalls on the boys' side of the communal toilets and knew he wasn't the only one who was sick. It was weird that so many demigods were under the weather…what's weirder they were all guys who were in a romantic relationship. He had seen Leo Valdez, Jason Grace; who was at the camp to spend the summer with his girlfriend Piper, Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo and his boyfriend Will all run to the restrooms, trees or bushes with their hands over their mouths at least once the last few days. He started to rinse his mouth out at the sink when he was no longer feeling sick thinking about what this could be. Will had given some of his blood to his siblings to test with the help of the children of the other medical gods. He heard a knock at the door.

"Percy, Chiron wants to see you," came the voice of Grover Underwood, one of Percy's best friends, a Satyr and Lord of the Wild.

"Coming!"

At the Big House game/meeting room he found Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner, Leo; who was pale and holding a trash can, Calypso, Annabeth. One of the other members of the Apollo cabin; Austin Lake, Lou Ellen and one of the other Hecate campers along with Mr. D and Chiron. The unknown Hecate child had short hair she dyed purple, brown eyes, a denim vest of her camp shirt, and nervous look.

"Ah, everyone is here…" said Chiron looking grave.

Now Percy was getting scared…were they going to die!?

"Go ahead, Aaron," said Mr. D once again messing up a camper's name.

"I have the results of Will's blood test…we'll want to do the same for the rest of you, but I have a feeling the results will be the same," Austin said looking confused and nervous since Nico was scary when he was pissed.

Nico took his boyfriend's hand looking terrified, "W-what is it?"

Percy could understand why Nico was so worried; the poor guy had lost his mother and his sister before he was even in high school.

"He's pregnant."

" _What?!"_ the rest of the Demigods cried causing the others two wince.

"I can explain," said Thorn nervously, "Like a lot of demigods I have a step parent and my stepmom and dad want to have kids, but the issue is…well my stepmom wasn't born a woman. I made them a potion that would allow them to have a baby and deliver naturally because she'd gain a birth canal during the seventh month of pregnancy. While I was getting a package to ship it to them along with a letter only to find it gone when I got back. I'm guessing it was put into something you all ingested by whoever took it."

The eleven Demigods were shock, if all five of the other ill demigods were in the same boat that meant there were at _least_ _**six**_ babies on the way!

Austin decided to pipe up at this point, "I would like to collect a blood sample from all of you so please follow me."

Percy rubbed his arm after his blood had been drawn, he was worried not only about how his family would react to the news if he was pregnant but about Leo and Nico were the thinnest of them and on top of that Nico had sleep issues which wasn't a good mix with pregnancy. He guessed that if they avoided using their powers they should be fine, but he was still concerned and could tell that Will was worried about his boyfriend too. What surprised him was that Nico had been soothed to sleep by said son of Apollo.

"It'll be okay," Annabeth said drawing him out of his thoughts, "I know it will."

He couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Wise Girl."

"You're welcome, Seaweed Brain."

"Everyone, we have the results…could someone wake Nico, please?" Austin said walking in with a clipboard.

Once the son of Hades was awake they were given the news…they were all pregnant. Annabeth hugged Percy close, Leo hurled into his trashcan causing Calypso to panic and rub his back, Nico started to shake in Will's arms. Travis fainted causing Katie and Conner to have to fan him, Piper looked half excited half terrified, while Jason looked ready to cry. Though so did Thorn…not only was going to have to tell her father and stepmother that they were not going to get a baby this year because someone used her potion in a _prank,_ but her potion had knocked up the sons of Hades, Poseidon and Jupiter, she was dead meat!

"For the record this I did _**not**_ think that someone was going to use my potion for a prank, so I shouldn't be punished!" Thorn said.

Chiron sighed from his place at the window, "No Rose, you're not going to be punished nor is anyone else here but since we don't know who did this or even what cabin they are in so…I'm going to announce that not only will there be no games, s'mores or any dessert until someone comes forward."

"I prefer Thorn for the record, but thanks sir."

"That doesn't answer the question of what we're going to do!" snapped Katie as her boyfriend started to wake up, "We're college students!"

"You are taking classes in New Rome, correct?" asked Chiron trying to calm her.

She nodded.

"It might be safer for you all to be there with more experienced doctors. No one here knows how to deliver a baby I'm sorry to say and you don't have to worry about falling behind in your studies. There is a high school there correct Mr. Grace?" asked Chiron looking at Jason who was being fussed over by his girlfriend.

"Yes…" he said with a sniff, he wasn't sure how his fellow New Romans were going to take the news.

Piper kissed his cheek, making him a smile a little.

With that it was agreed upon that they were going to New Rome, a few Iris calls to arrange things and let family know what's going on.

"We are not taking Miss O'Leary or Festus to New Rome. Shadow Travel is not safe under normal conditions even with her and Festus is not big enough for all of us," Annabeth told Percy with her hands on her hips.

"At least only the dog can do it your case. I have to make sure Nico doesn't try it. I'm worried he'll hurt himself and the baby, and don't even get me started on getting him to eat!" whined Will walking past with a suitcase for Calypso to use full of clothes donated by the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Where is Nico?" asked the blonde female.

"Resting, he's so skinny," the son of Apollo said with a sigh, "I'm going to see if we can use a wheelchair to get him on and off the train."

"Good idea, any idea what time our train leaves?" Percy asked running a hand through his hair, "I want to make sure I'm all packed. Mom said she made cookies, Grover's picking them up."

"Good, we need to keep our blood sugar up because it's low blood sugar that causes morning sickness. As for our train, it leaves tomorrow at 10 am. No idea how long it will take."

"It's a two-day trip," replied Annabeth, "Chiron said he got booked a whole car for us, first class."

Will nodded and continued on his way. The daughter of Athena kissed Percy on the cheek before heading to her own cabin to pack. The next day before they left the Hephaestus cabin decided to surprise each couple with a portable DVD player and a small collection of DVDs they could trade or loan out to the others each. It was Argus who dropped them off at the train station, helping take their bags up to the platform.

"I'm not sitting in that," Nico said eyeing the wheelchair with distaste.

"You will get in the chair, Nico," commanded Piper using her Charm-speak.

"Thank you, Piper," said Will as his boyfriend got into the chair.

Nico was pouting for an hour as Will claimed that his boyfriend had bone issues hence the need for the wheelchair.

"Can he at least get to your cabin on his own sir?" asked the station worker giving Nico a sympathetic smile.

Will nodded, "Yeah. We can order food to be brought to our cabin, right?"

The worked nodded, "That is correct, sir. Though you will have to walk to the dinning car to place your order."

"We're traveling with friends…would one of them be able to place an order for us?" asked Nico, knowing his boyfriend could get just as sick as him.

"Yes sir, if they have your cabin number."

"Thanks," Nico said fighting a yawn.

Once on the train the son of Hades nodded off, his head in Will's lap.

"Hey Kate…" Travis said, "Do you want keep the baby?"

"To be honest…I'm not sure yet. It's kind of happening fast when you think about it, a baby out of the blue…" she admitted making her wonder if her dad even knew about her had before she was born.

After a bit she heard Travis chuckle.

"Hmm?"

"I had a day dream about a little girl that looks like you with my eyes with you in a garden…she was all excited about a flower she cared for all by herself finally bloomed," he told her with a smile.

"Cute!"

Piper was having a problem of her own…Jason was sulking.

"Stop it," she said, "Please…you've not said a word since we got on the train."

Jason looked at her, she looked worried about him…and the baby, "Sorry…"

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm scared too."

He looked at her, now that he thought about it, she had every reason to be just as scared as he was…honestly more so then he was he bet since her mortal parent was still alive and likely to freak out when he learnt he was going to a grandfather.

"Piper…"

Before they could kiss there was a knock on the door, "Hey guys, my mom made us all cookies. She even labeled the tapware she used."

In his head Jason silently cursed his cousin but opened the door taking the cookies, "Thanks."

"I know they're not the healthiest thing, but she figured they could cheer us up."

"Are they supposed to be blue?" Piper asked confused.

"Yes, it's something she does," Percy assured her, "They're chocolate chip."

"Yum!" cheered Piper with a smile as her boyfriend shut the door after Percy walked off to hand out the rest of the cookies.

Piper popped open the container and tried one of the cookies.

"How are they?" Jason asked, still a little wary of the cookies.

Piper snorted, her boyfriend could be silly at times, "They're good, they taste like homemade cookies."

He sat besides her and tried one, "Now we just need milk."

Piper started laughing. Meanwhile in the Nico and Will's cabin…

"I can't believe we already ate all the cookies!" cried Will.

"I tried to tell you that Percy's Mom is an amazing baker," Nico told him, "Though I'm surprised how hungry I was."

Will kisses his cheek, "You are eating for two, babe."

"Might as well kiss my flat stomach good bye," Nico pouted before realizing something, "You guys are going to lose your figures too! Ha!"

"Well at least you're looking on the bright side of things," said Will with a smile, "Why don't you go back to sleep, you look ready to nod off again."

"Let's see…we have the Gremlins movies, Iron Man, Wonder Woman; you might enjoy that, and sweet, Jeff Dunham specials!" said Leo going through the DVDs that were in his and Calypso's travel collection.

"Why are you so excited about this Jeff Dunham?" asked the Titan descendant.

He looked at her grinning, "He's a famous comedian and Ventriloquist. He tells jokes with puppets without moving his lips."

"Oh? Sounds interesting," she said as he put in their copy of Controlled Chaos.

Leo couldn't help but smile as he put his arm around her to watch the show, sure his life was crazy as ever, but he had her and his friends. After two days of travel, especially with the six boys who seemed to be queasy every morning these days. They smiled seeing Hazel and Frank there to pick them up.

"Hi guys!" Hazel said happily hugging her brother and friends, "It's good to see you, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Usually this is a happy situation," pointed out Frank as they walked to the mini bus they brought, "Minus the fact that they're all males…"

"Trust me, in four out of five cases we wish it was reversed," said Travis holding up his hands when his girlfriend glared at him as they got into said mini bus, "Because it would be natural! I guess if we have kids after this you can't say I don't understand what you're going through."

"Reyna went ahead and arranged some apartments for you, fully furnished, and with a nursery in each one. But since the only ones we know are have two children for sure are Nico and Will they have two cribs in the nursery in their place. You're all on the first floor so you don't have to worry about stairs," explained Frank as he loaded their bags.

The people New Rome were used to weird things since they were descendants of the Roman/Greek gods, but they still couldn't help but whisper and, what they thought was discretely, point at the boys as they went into their building.

"I really wish I had a hoodie right now…" sighed Jason as they walked in.

"Sorry, rumors can spread fast," Hazel told them as she handed out each couple a set of keys to their apartments.

"It's not your fault," Nico assured her.

"The pantries and fridges are stocked, there are also toiletries," Frank told them, "If you don't want to go out shopping you can call Hazel or me and we can run to the store for you guys."

"Thanks guys," Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth nodded, "You guys don't have to go that far."

"Well it might be harder for Will and Nico to go out and about later on," pointed out Katie, "Also…someone might need to stay with them when they start having trouble getting up."

"I plan to," Hazel assured the other girl, "Nico is my brother after all."

Leo suddenly yawned, surprising everyone except Calypso who knew he had been up early due to morning sickness.

"I think Leo needs a nap," she said ushering her boyfriend into their apartment, the Latino waving goodbye.

"Is there a pool here?" Percy asked.

"Down the hall to the left," replied Frank.

"Sweet!" cheered the son of Poseidon running into his and Annabeth's new home, "Anyone want to swim with me?"

Piper, Jason, and Will nodded, Travis said no thanks because he burned easily so he was going to unpack, Katie, Nico and Annabeth decided to do some shopping with Hazel for some baby care books and other items. Once in the water Percy sighed as he floated along, he knew he was young to be a parent but like his mother he was going to do everything he could to give his child a good life and he was sure all his friends felt the same way.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Please note I am working on the newest Trials of Apollo book and I know about Jason's death and his and Piper's break up this fic IGNORES that series.

* * *

Nico di Angelo sighed as his rubbed his boyfriend's back while sucking on a mint after they had eaten lunch, "I'm sorry! I didn't know your baby doesn't like garlic!"

Will held up three fingers as a way of stating that it had been the third time his boyfriend had apologized then pointed to the sink wanting some water. Nico blinked a few times before getting the message and getting his boyfriend a glass of it.

After rinsing the sick out of his mouth Will spoke up, "We should take notes of foods that make us sick. It'll be easier to avoid them."

"Ok so, garlic for you and eggs for me," Nico said getting a note book and making notes.

"I thought you were just having morning sickness on the train that day," commented the blonde sitting beside him.

"Nope, I actually woke up feeling fine then I smelt the eggs you were having for breakfast and felt sick," replied the son of Hades making a face causing his boyfriend to laugh.

"Okay, I'll try to avoid eggs if you eat mints after you have garlic," the son of Apollo told him pulling him close.

"Deal," Nico said with a small smile.

While the two were discussing foods that made the other feel ill, Leo was sitting at a desk in his and Calypso's place working on something with great focus. The blonde Titaness got curious about what he was doing and found him working on a tiny motor, she saw plans for a pegasus and dragon themed mobile and resisted the urge to squeal. It was adorable, but she didn't want to disturb Leo and make him mess up his hard work. She decided to make him some tacos for dinner…except she had no idea how. After leaving a note for Leo in case she wasn't back before he took a break she went to Piper and Jason's room to find them both gone. She then tried Percy and Annabeth's to find the daughter of Athena wasn't there, but Piper was along with Jason who was playing a video game with Percy. She guessed the partial Native American had been watching.

"Hey…" she called, she knew she was friends with Percy, but she didn't know Piper or Jason that well yet.

"Hi Calypso, need something?" Piper asked stepping into the hall to let the boys keep playing undisturbed.

"I want to make tacos for Leo, but I have no idea how to or what I need to make them. I was hoping one of you could help me. If you're busy I understand, I guess I could try using that…inter web thing…if you're busy," Calypso told her.

"It's fine, I was honestly getting bored watching those two play Mortal Combat. Before we go shopping there are a few things I should say…first I think you mean the internet and second it depends on what kind of taco you want to make. I would suggest just cooking up some ground beef getting some tortillas, cheddar cheese, shredded lettuce, grill some onions, maybe some sour cream and ketchup for a sauce or guacamole," suggested Piper with a smile, "Personally I go for vegetarian options like tofu and black beans. Either way, let's go."

"Thanks a lot, Piper," the older blonde said with a smile.

Piper nodded as they walked to the grocery store after checking for the ingredients they had nearly everything except the guacamole and tortillas.

The native American demigod looked at the other girl as they walked, "So how are you adjusting to the modern world? I remember when my dad got his big start in the movies and we moved to California how scary and confusing things were. Before that we lived on a reserve, land that was put aside for my people in a little house with my grandpa. Sadly, he passed away when I was younger."

"You must miss him," the blonde said.

Piper nodded sadly, "He was an amazing grandpa…I guess it was harder for you…being all alone for so long."

"There were times I wasn't, like when heroes, Percy for example, would wash up on my beach. Leo was honestly not like anyone else who ever came to my island, not even his father! Okay maybe a little like his father."

"His dad visited you?"

"From time to time, once when Percy was there which is how he got back. He got covered in a soda he had my servants bring him," Calypso told her giggling at the memory, "He was not happy about that."

Piper giggled too as they shopped.

"Where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, she's studying with Travis and Katie. Jason and Percy can be loud when they're feeling competitive," Piper explained as they walked back, "Percy kept saying that Estelle; his little sister, played better then Jason."

"Isn't she a baby?"

"That's the joke. He has a photo of the two of them from last Halloween, she was Dory and he was Aquaman, it is utterly adorable!" cooed Piper.

"I'll have to ask to see it, maybe on the kids' first Halloween they can take a photo were the new baby is Nemo and Percy as Marlin," suggested Calypso, "Wait…who would Annabeth be then…"

Piper smiled sadly, she honestly wasn't sure how she was going to explain her and Jason's child to her father, not only were they both still teens but Jason was the one carrying it! She was honestly the only one who had this issue, the other demigods either only had their godly parents or their parents knew the truth. Sadly, due to his time being held hostage by the Giants she was worried that the origin of his grandchild would break his mind all over again.

"Something wrong?" came Calypso's voice pulling Piper out of her thoughts.

"Just…thinking about my dad and how I'm going to tell him he's going to be a grandpa but I'm not pregnant…"

Calypso didn't know what to tell her so instead changed the subject, "Come on, we have a lot to cook before dinner, and I want to try to surprise Leo. I think we have enough for everyone and we do have tofu for you."

Piper smiled knowing she and Calypso were friends now, two girls who were isolated in one way or another.

"Game time is over boys," Piper told Jason and Percy who had been joined by Will and Nico for a round of Diablo III.

"Fine with me, Nico's playing a necromancer and it's not fair!" whined Percy.

Nico stuck his tongue out at his paternal cousin (Technically speaking), "It's the class that suits me best, you're just jealous."

"You're OP!" snapped Jason causing Will to frown, he didn't like that tone.

"What?" asked the confused Italian, "What does that even mean?"

"It means "Over Powered," explained Will, "What's up ladies? Also, Jason, dude are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" Jason growled, he was honestly confused by how he was feeling.

"We're making tacos and we wanted to know if you guys wanted some," offered Calypso with a smile, "I'll go get Leo."

"I'll get the others," said Percy getting up.

Leo was luckily taking a break when she came in.

"Oh, there you are! What were you shopping for?"

"I saw what you were working on, so I thought I would make you something special for dinner…Tacos! Piper thought it might be nice to eat with everyone if that's okay.

"Calypso…" Leo said tearing up, "How did I get such an awesome girlfriend?"

"Are you okay? Jason was acting strange too…angry to be honest," she said drying his eyes.

"I'm not really sure…I'm just to happy you wanted to do something like this for me I guess cause it reminded me of when my mom and I would have tacos."

Calypso smiled, "Well I think you better come help us because I for sure have no idea what I'm doing."

The Latino followed her to Percy and Annabeth's place to find a freaked-out Percy back with a worried Katie, a slightly annoyed Annabeth and a sobbing Travis.

"What happened?" asked Leo as Katie tried to calm Travis down.

"He messed up a few questions on our homework and started saying he was stupid then crying," replied Annabeth, "I'm IM'ing Thorn, she might know why Travis is acting like this."

"Maybe ask her why Jason looks like he wants to zap someone while you're at it…" said Will pulling Nico closer, wanting to keep him safe.

Nico wouldn't say it out loud but he honestly like being cuddled like this and snuggled the son of Apollo as Annabeth made the call.

"This is the Hecate cabin, Thorn speaking," the purple haired demigod said as she answered, "Oh hey, Annabeth, what's up?"

"Some of the guys are acting weird…" Annabeth told her.

"That really doesn't tell me a thing, what do you mean by weird?"

"Travis started crying when he couldn't solve some problems and Jason seems pissed off for no real reason," the blonde replied.

On the other side of the country Thorn face palmed, "You called me over _mood swings?!_ "

"Isn't it a bit early for those to pop up though?"

Thorn sighed, she guessed Annabeth never thought about researching pregnancy unlike herself, so she didn't know that much about what went on.

"Not in this case. Their brains have been rewired to focus on keeping the babies alive instead of rejecting them creating hormones that are normally not in a male's system. If I had to venture a guess even my stepmom would have some early set mood swings too despite having been on hormone treatments for a while. Though it's a good thing you called the culprit came forward and he has to do the dishes every night while at camp equal to the amount of time the boys are pregnant…that's four and a half YEARS and as luck would have it…he's a year round camper and he has to pay for the ingredients I need to remake the potion he wasted."

"Thorn…" Annabeth said, worry filling her tone, "Was there supposed to be enough in that bottle to knock up six people?"

"I wasn't sure how much was needed to work on a human. I tested it on rats, but I would keep an eye on the boys' health just to be safe especially Nico and Leo. Hopefully you've talked to the healers over there already."

"Yes, they are being examined once a week starting tomorrow," Annabeth told her with a sigh, "I guess you're a little glad you didn't give it to your stepmom now huh?"

"A tiny bit…" Thorn admitted, "but the adoption process is tough and my testing on rats showed that the more potion absorbed into the body the smoother the pregnancy was."

"Thanks," Annabeth told her before ending the call.

" _If I say you're OP then you're freaking OP di Angelo!_ " she heard from the living room.

Rushing back, she saw the others staying far away from a sparking Jason Grace and cursed in Greek.

" _You're OP in real life, Grace!"_ Nico who had shadows coming off him snapped right back.

The boys were shaking, and Percy was starting to cry! She had to get them to calm down!

"Piper! Charm speak them into calming down! Their hormones are going crazy!" Annabeth called to the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper nodded and said in her most commanding but kind voice, "Take a deep breath guys and calm down…"

Everyone in the room did as she said before she shot forward to catch a collapsing Jason, while Nico fell backwards into Will's arms.

"Shit!" Annabeth cried calling the local healer/doctor telling them to come quick since she wasn't sure the two boys would be ok.

…

When Jason awoke he found himself in a hospital bed with several machines hooked up to him. He sat up rubbing his head just as Piper walked in.

"Oh good! You're up!" she said before swatting him upside the head, "You scared me you idiot! Are you trying to shorten my life?"

"Sorry Pipes…I don't know what got into me," he admitted, "Is the baby ok? What happened to Nico?"

"The baby fine, you just wore yourself out making those sparks same with Nico expect it was his shadows that drained him. And what got into you two, into all of you honestly is hormones that normally aren't in your systems."

The blonde sighed, "I'm sorry…I must have scared you guys…"

Piper smirked a little, "You made Percy cry."

"Aw man!" he groaned making his girlfriend laugh.

"Since you and Nico were already here they did your exams, both of you and the babies are doing fine," she told him with a smile.

He took her hand, "Sorry I scared you."

Piper rubbed the back of his hand lovingly, knowing he didn't mean to, "You boys are not allowed to play Diablo III while pregnant."

"It's not my fault the Necromancer is OP," he said pouting.

"We all agreed that it was causing you guys stress. Therefore, we're taking it away."

Nico was in his own room, once again being fussed over by Will who seemed to be upset for some reason.

"Will, calm down, we're fine," Nico assured his boyfriend, petting his hair, "You're getting the blankets wet…"

The son of Apollo sniffed, "It's hormones… our bodies are adjusting to the overwhelming amount of them causing us to be moody."

"I guess that's why Jason and I exploded…"

Will nodded, "The girls took the game away figuring if you and Jason didn't have it to fight about you two would stay calmer."

Nico nodded handing him a box of tissues, "Now clean yourself up, please?"

Will nodded drying his eyes and blowing his nose. Percy, meanwhile, was watching his girlfriend go through all the video games they had checking for games that could cause stress and making up rules for playing them.

"Should we keep the Batman Arkham games or put them with Diablo?" she asked him.

Percy looked up, "I think limited play will work, like an hour a day for the series."

Annabeth nodded, "I think one hour a day of video games is good in general."

Percy groaned because he liked video games and wasn't keen of giving it up but knew it wasn't a good idea to fight her on this.

"There are plenty of books that are in Ancient Greek at the library and the book stores. I got a few on pregnancy and childcare you can read and yes, I found comic books in Greek too, I know how much you like to read about Aquaman. I still prefer Batman and the Question," she told him smiling.

Percy smiled back, "Thanks, Annabeth."

Annabeth kissed him, she was honestly nervous about becoming a mother, but she loved Percy and the baby. She had told her family over Skype using her laptop. Her father and stepmother had been surprised by the news but assured her they would be more than happy to provide anything they needed for the coming baby. She was honestly glad for the support and that no matter what happened her family was there for her.

"I wonder what the baby will be…" Percy thought out loud, "What do you want it to be?"

"Healthy and happy," Annabeth told him, sitting beside him on their sofa.

Percy nodded, that was what he wanted to. He could honestly see himself teaching their little girl or boy how to swim and watching him or her build block towers with his girlfriend. He also hoped the other children were born the same…

"What materials are you planning to use for the Dragons and Pegasi?" Calypso asked Leo as he tested the music box of the mobile.

"Good question… I was thinking metal but then there might be sharp edges or glare. Then I thought about plastic or plush, but I don't know how to sew or how to make plastic statues."

"I can sew, I just need the materials and patterns and I can make them," she told him with a smile.

Leo grinned, "Awesome! The baby will love it!"

Travis groaned resting his head on the book he was trying to study, "Katie…does pregnancy kill brain cells? Because I feel like I'm getting dumber."

His girlfriend sat beside him and pulled him close, "Maybe you should take the year off…You don't need the stress. I think the others are doing that too. You can study when you feel up to it."

"Good point!" the son of Hermes said shutting the book.

Katie smiled, knowing he felt much better, "No matter what happens we'll get through it together."

He smiled back up at her, "You're right Kitty Kat."

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed calmly and normally until one day when the boys were around three and a half months into their pregnancies…

"Okay…I'll bite…Leo, why aren't you wearing your suspenders and your shirt is untucked?" Jason asked his friend one day as the boys hung out while most of the girls were in school and Calypso was out shopping.

Leo turned pink, "I…I couldn't button up my pants this morning ok! Calypso is out trying to find me some new clothes."

Nico sighed, "I hear you there…I've had trouble doing that for the last three days. Will can't decide if it's because of the baby or because I'm gaining weight."

"My guess would be a mix of both," pointed out Travis sipping some milk.

"That was my conclusion," added Will before his boyfriend swatted at him huffing, "I'm sorry babe, I should have said so sooner."

Nico huffed again and snagged a chocolate chip muffin from the basket that sat in the middle of the table that the boys were sitting around and bit into it, "These are good."

"Annabeth found a nice bakery near here, they make all sorts of goods and these have bran in them so they're healthier," Percy explained popping a piece of blueberry muffin into his own mouth, "I bought these before coming over. I've been wanting blueberry muffins for a few days."

"So only Nico and I need new clothes…no fair," Leo said pouting.

"No, I need new pants too…why do you think I suggested you come to my apartment for our hang out? I figured I could get away with sitting around in my pajama bottoms," admitted Travis tugging on his Flash themed pajama bottoms.

"Where did you get those? I've been wanting Aquaman PJs for years!" whined Percy.

"Aquaman's lame," said Jason turning a page in the book he was reading, "Though I will not deny that the actor they got to play him in the live action DC movies looks a lot cooler than the classic version."

"Whatever…Shazam," Percy replied with a smirk.

"I am not Shazam!"

"Who?" asked Leo who wasn't as well versed in the world of comics as the others.

Nico didn't know either, so he shrugged.

"He's kind of like a magical version of Superman but his civilian identity is a kid named Billy. Shazam is not only the name of the wizard who gave him his powers, his code name and the spell he uses to transform, but each letter represents someone from myth. S for Solomon the king who had the wisdom to use a trick to tell who was the real mother of a child…that's the only story about him I know. H for Hercules whom we all know along with Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury. He was originally called Captain Marvel until Marvel comics put their foot down about that and DC had to change it. He is struck by magic lighting when he transforms either way," said Will turning pink himself when everyone looked at him, "My uncle runs a comic book shop. He taught me a lot about the heroes and their story lines."

"Why did the writers use a freaking titan for their hero?" asked Travis no longer amused.

"Well in that case he's supposed to have the stamina of Atlas. I mean he does hold up the sky."

"It is _not_ easy!" agreed Percy, shuddering at the memory of his short time doing the brutal task.

This got him stared at by the rest.

"You held up the sky?!" yelped a surprised Nico, "I knew you were somewhat nuts but that takes the cake!"

"I had to do it to let Artemis out, so she could fight," Percy protested pouting before sipping his hot chocolate.

"Now I feel less badass…" whined Jason.

"He also bathed in the River Styx, I helped," pointed out Nico with a small smirk.

The blonde roman glared at him, "Not helping di Angelo."

"No fighting," reminded Travis, "Remember what happened last time you two got upset."

Both sighed and calmed down after taking a few deep breaths.

"How about I loan you some pants, we meet up with Calypso and go shopping together?" suggested Will.

"Sounds good," said Travis getting up.

Leo nodded, "I'll IM her now."

Once they met up with the former prisoner they went shopping for larger jeans and shirts…only problem was most of the pants were button up and not very roomy or too long in the leg.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to go to a…maternity store…" whispered Percy to Jason.

Jason sighed as much as he hated the idea they had no real choice it was either that, have the clothes tailor made which would be costly or they would just all run around in togas when they got closer to their due dates, but he knew the Greek demigods didn't really know how to put them on.

"I'm sure we can find things that won't offend you boys too much," piped up Calypso.

Travis pouted, "But it's for girls!"

"Like there would be a shop for pregnant men," said Nico with a snort.

Leo grinned, "Yet we know of two gods who were born from their dad in some way."

"Mythology is messed up and we're stuck in the middle of it. I mean my dad is technically Bi and I know of at least one half-sibling he bore himself… Don't ask they don't know how it worked either," said Will scratching his cheek.

The rest of the boys shuddered honestly not looking forward to giving birth. Once in the shop they managed to find a lot of plain clothes in colors they liked just fine. While Percy was looking at a blue top something caught his eye, it was a cute little black onesie that said in white wording "Sorry Ladies Daddy's Taken".

He picked one up, "Hey guys, look at this!"

The others chuckled, then started to look at baby clothes themselves. Nico found one that read "The prince has arrived" which Will pointed out that they had no ide if either of their children were going to be boys so no point in buying it making him pout.

"Either way my baby will be known as royalty," the Ghost king retorted.

Will held up his hands, "Ok when we know the genders we'll get outfits accordingly. Look at this one "Call Disney the newest princess has arrived"."

Nico smiled, "Okay that's cute but we're having two unless you want to make them match."

Will shook his head, "Not really. Oh, this is cute, "Being a princess is exhausting"."

"I found one that says, "Cutest pumpkin in the patch" Katie will like it," said Travis with a smile.

"I thought you two were still unsure about keeping your kid," Will said confused.

This made Travis frown as he put it in the cart, "Yeah…well if we don't one of you can have it or we can give it to the kid's adoptive parents as a sign that we do love the baby."

"Leo look at this one!" Calypso cooed holding up a little shirt that read "Daddy's little helper".

Leo couldn't help but grin and give her a quick peck, "We gotta get it!"

"Okay, okay," she said with a laugh.

"I think I get the one I found in that case," said Percy with a smile.

Nico rolled his eyes but did slip a onesie that read "I love my daddy!" into his cart while he thought no one was looking, Jason saw him and smiled a little. Now when the mother's to be that weren't present during the shopping trip got home they found what their partners has bought to be cute and sweet…Katie however…

"We still haven't decided if we're keeping the baby!" she snapped when she saw the cute onesie her boyfriend had picked, "Why did you buy this?"

Travis started to tear up, "Because I want to keep it! I love the baby and if you can't love it too then why did you even bother coming to California with me?"

"I don't _know_ how I feel about it yet…" she said pulling him close, "Part of me wants to keep it but a lot of me is afraid. I mean what if we break up after it's born? What if something bad happens to you? You and your cabin may have driven everyone nuts back at Camp Half-Blood, but I know you did it to try to put smiles on our faces…to make us feel more like normal kids."

Travis nodded, "First prank I pulled was actually to cheer Conner up…he was missing our mom a lot and Luke had no idea what to do."

Katie smiled a little cupping his cheek, "I think I'm a little more willing to keep the baby now."

The son of Hermes smiled a little he really didn't want to give up his baby, but he also didn't want to lose his girlfriend.

"What do you mean I can't have my pop tarts?" whined Nico as Will put the hot fudge pop tarts up where the younger Demigod couldn't reach.

Will sighed, "Nico…it's good you're eating more but you need to eat healthy foods, and these aren't for dinner."

"But I want them!"

"I said no. You had one package today and you can have one tomorrow. Now we're going to have a healthy dinner of steak and salad," Will said as Nico pouted, "And there's some chocolate ice cream for dessert."

At least the Italian stopped pouting after he said that.

"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked when she came to tell Percy dinner was ready to find him looking at himself in the mirror while holding his shirt up.

"My six pack is gone," he told her, "I think that means I'm starting to show."

The blonde daughter of Athena looked for herself and nearly squealed, "That's exactly what it means!"

Percy grinned, "Awesome! Should I call my mom and tell her?"

"I think we should wait until there's an actual bump, until then dinner's ready."

Jason Grace was trying to take a nap when a smell hit his nose…something was cooking and what ever it was it smelt good and was likely vegetarian knowing Piper. He sleepily felt out his glasses before sitting up, putting them on and heading out to see what was cooking. He smiled seeing that Piper had made Spinach and ricotta cheese stuff shells in tomato sauce.

"Smells great!" he commented with a smile.

"Thanks, I know all sort of vegetarian recipes, so you don't have to worry about variety though don't forget to take your supplements," she told him.

He nodded getting some lemonade to take said pills with, "You're such a good mom already."

Piper's cheeks turned pink, "Jason!"

Leo was laughing, "Calypso…you just said you wanted to put a bow tie on our dog's tail and we don't even have a dog!"

"What?" cried the titan descendent turning pink, "Spanish is hard!"

Leo snickered, "I never said it was easy to learn, but you're trying and I'm proud of you for it."

"Well I figured if you're going to teach the baby to speak it I might as well learn too."

"Makes sense but you realize that I have every right to tell him or her what happened here," Leo said.

Calypso pouted, "Why? It's embarrassing!"

"It's funny! Trust me someday you'll back on this and laugh with us. Now what were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to say these hot dogs are good and I love the ribbon style of the condiments," she told him pink.

Leo smiled and started to help her with the tongue he had grown up speaking alongside English all his life.

…

Today was a big day for the pregnant boys and their significant others they were going to see their babies for the first time. Their doctor was a Legacy of Apollo named Kendra.

"Okay who wants to go first?" she asked with a smile.

"Me," said Travis holding up his hand, "We drew lots and I won the right to go first."

Katie stood beside him as Kendra spread the gel over the bump that held her and Travis' child.

"Okay, here we go…there's the baby's head, this curve here is the spine," she told them pointing out parts, "There are its arms and hands and there are its legs and feet."

"Can you tell the gender yet?" asked Travis in awe of the sight of the baby holding Katie's hand.

Kendra shook her head, "Not yet, the baby is still a bit too little to get a good look but he or she is healthy."

This kind of thing continued with each couple, though Will and Nico switched places after the younger was done so his boyfriend could be examined until she got to Leo…

"Interesting…"

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Calypso asked as Leo paled.

"Nothing's wrong per say…you two are just going to have twins," the doctor replied.

"What?!" both cried in shock.

The descendent of Apollo nodded before pointing out each baby, "They're fraternal because as you can see here they do not share a placenta," she then noticed that Leo was starting to hyperventilate.

"T-two?" he stuttered, "Two babies? Me? Why me? Why not Jason or Percy!?"

"Leo, you need to calm down! Stress is bad," Calypso told him rubbing his back, "I'm sure we can handle two babies."

"He will need to stay off his feet as much as possible starting in his sixth month meaning a wheelchair. Eighth I would like him to stay at the hospital on total bed rest until he gives birth, though I think a c-section might be safer for him and the twins," the doctor said.

Calypso and Leo nodded though the Latino was still in shock over the news.

The others looked up, frowning when they saw that Leo seemed to be out of it.

"Leo? Are you okay?" asked a worried Jason.

Calypso held her boyfriend's hand, knowing this was scary for him.

"We're having twins…" he admitted, squeezing her hand.

The other demigods' eyes widened in shock, things may have been rough for them but for Leo things were going to get a lot harder.

…

"Do you think Leo will be okay?" Jason asked Piper as they cuddled together watching a movie that didn't have her dad in it the night after the appointment.

Piper kissed his cheek, it was sweet that even though the start of his relationships with her and Leo started out as fabrications by Hera/Juno he still cared a great deal about them both.

"He's lived through worse and Calypso won't let him go without a fight," she assured him.

Jason smiled a little, "Thanks Pipes."

Leo, meanwhile, scraped his idea for a Dragon and Pegasi mobile and started on a second one. Each mobile would feature a different creature! They could swap the mobiles between the cribs, so it would be more fun for the kids. Since he already knew how to make the basics it would be easy to make a second one. Calypso was already sewing away, she had already made two dragons and a pegasus.

"You seem in better spirits," she told him with a smile.

Leo nodded, "I'll do my best for both our kids, no favoritism."

She nodded.

"I can't believe Leo's having twins…Lucky it wasn't one of us, eh, Nico?" Will asked his boyfriend whom he could tell was fighting to stay awake, "Are you sleepy?"

The black-haired male nodded, he honestly hadn't been sleeping that well lately it was starting to show, "Yeah…but…I don't want to sleep…"

This made Will frown, Nico needed sleep not just for himself but the baby too.

"Nico…" he said cupping his boyfriend's cheek, "What's wrong? Why don't you want to sleep?"

Nico looked away, "I…I keep having nightmares…nightmares about…something bad happening and…I lose you and the babies in some, in others…a monster attacks and everyone but me dies and sometimes I dream about my sister. It seems like she's trying to talk to me, but I can't hear her."

Will put his arms around the younger teen and pulled him to him, Nico's back resting gently against his baby bump, "Nothing bad will happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause my dad's the god of Prophecies and I predict that everything will be fine," Will replied with a smile.

Nico started to laugh since he knew prophecies didn't work that way, but it did make him feel better.

"Now, about dinner…" Will said having seen the other demigod pushing his food around rather than eating it.

Nico groaned heading to bed, "I'm going to bed."

"No more skipping meals mister!" Will called after him.

An hour later he found the Italian curled up in bed still in his day clothes causing Will to sigh before changing him into his night clothes and getting read for bed himself, pulling Nico close to keep the nightmares away. In another room Percy shot up from bed with a start, panting. He had just had a dream about Luke…a dream like the one Nico had a about his sister. He was glanced at the other bed in the room to find his girlfriend still fast asleep before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a bath. He knew it was kind of childish, but he couldn't use the pool and he felt like he needed a good soak. He sighed as he slipped into the warm water and pondered the dream. Luke had been there, looking right at him and seemed to be talking to him but honestly the only word he had heard was baby…that's when it hit him! He remembered when Chiron, who was acting as Mr. Brunner at the time having taught him how the ancient Greeks believed reincarnation worked.

He put his hand to his stomach with a small smile, "Hi Luke…"

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Anyone want to take any guesses at who else might be being reincarnated? Guess in reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel stupid," commented Travis as he and the other boys practiced Lamaze breathing with their girlfriends, Hazel and Dakota since Frank was busy.

"Noted," replied Jason rolling his eyes.

"I was there when my mom was in labor with Stella and she said this stuff helped her with the pain," pointed out Percy as they were helped to their feet for the next part of the lesson.

The moms and helpers started to rub the lower backs of the expectant dads as they would when it's time to help with the pain.

"Uh…Teach…I have a problem," said Dakota as he rubbed Will's back.

"What is it? It looks like you're doing it right to me," said the teacher as she walked over to look, "Yep, you're doing it right."

"If I stop he growls at me!" the son of Bacchus told her moving his hands away to prove his point.

To the surprise of everyone else the son of Apollo, the one who seemed to be the most balanced and having the fewest mood swings of the group did indeed growl!

"Will, are you feeling alright?" asked his now worried boyfriend.

"I was enjoying being pampered for a change instead of babysitting you," the youngest blonde snapped having an angry mood swing.

He quickly realized his mistake when Nico's lip started to quiver, his eyes filling with tears.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you!" the Italian shouted pushing himself up and leaving the room as his boyfriend tried to scramble to his feet then catch him to apologize.

"N-Nico…" Will managed to gasp out when he finally managed to catch the younger demigod holding onto his arm.

"Let go, Solace," Nico ordered coldly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Will told him once the blonde had managed to catch his breath, "Running while five months pregnant is a bad idea…"

"Hmph!" was the only reply he got as the half Italian pulled his arm out of the other teen's grasp.

Will groaned and hung his head as Nico marched off, this wasn't fair! His boyfriend had thrown literal tantrums due to his mood swings caused by his overwhelming hormones and Will had never treated him like this! Over the next few days things only got worse for the blonde; Nico moved into a separate apartment, refusing to even speak to his now ex leaving poor Will alone to shut himself away. Unlike Nico, he had no real relationships with any of his Roman half-siblings or any of his father's descendants that lived there. So, he mostly stayed in his lonely apartment eating take-out and moping over his lost love.

"Poor Will…" commented Percy as he and the other dads-to-be along with Frank had a game night, neither Will or Nico in attendance.

Meanwhile the girls were having a movie night and Hazel was the one to bring up the breakup.

"He was so much happier when they were dating…now he's become more like he was when I first met him…"

"I've not seen Will come out of his apartment since the break-up, Leo and I are starting to worry, it's been a week! I think he missed his last check up," commented Calypso starting to wring her hands in worry.

Katie nodded, "Travis and I went to check on him on Halloween which was three days ago…he was in his pjs, smelt like he needed a shower, he had a lot of zits and we saw a lot of take out containers from places around here. So at least he's eating…just not that well…Is Nico eating?"

"Yes, thankfully," replied the daughter of Pluto, "But he's staring to have more and more trouble sleeping. I really think we need to get them back together before something goes wrong, they need each other."

A few days later the pairs new habits caught up with them; Nico had fainted from lack of sleep and Will had gotten sick. Jason, having had enough of them hurting each other, used his status as a former Praetor to get the two in the same room.

"I hope they make up…" Annabeth said after she and Percy dropped off get well card for the pair, making sure the curtain was open so whoever woke up first would see how badly the break up was affecting the other.

"I hope Nico wakes up first and realizes how badly he screwed up. I'm honestly amazed Will didn't have a mood swing like that sooner. I mean we saw Nico and Jason's first bad mood swings. I know I've snapped a few times as have Travis and Leo…I'm honestly amazed our apartment building hasn't burned down," her boyfriend replied running his hand over his belly.

"Is it moving?" she asked, hoping to finally feel her child shift.

Percy nodded before suddenly grabbing her hand to the domed flesh. Before she could ask she felt a thump against it and she couldn't help but smile as they headed back to their apartment. Not long after the couple had left Nico woke up, annoyed to find himself in a hospital again with an IV in his arm. He could hear equipment that wasn't attached to him, meaning he wasn't alone. His curiosity got the better of him, so he looked to see who was in the other bed and felt his blood run cold.

"Will!" he cried managing to get out of bed and wobbling over to the other bed using his IV pole to help him balance.

Tears filled his eyes as he noticed the puffiness of the blonde's face from crying and what Nico guess had put in the hospital…his peanut allergy.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" the Italian whispered holding Will's hand to his cheek as said tears flowed.

The son of Hades was too busy crying to notice the blue eyes of the other teen start to open.

"Ni…co? he asked softly.

Nico jerked back having not been expecting Will to be awake yet.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" the dark-haired demigod sobbed into Will's chest, hugging him before letting out a yawn, his IV pumping in an all-natural, pregnancy safe sleep aid.

Will called for a nurse who moved Nico's bed closer as he kept the younger boy awake until he was back in bed, holding his hand as he slept.

"No more nightmares, king of my heart," Will whispered giving his hand a little kiss.

…

"Thanks for letting those of us with mortal relatives to invite them here for Christmas," Katie told Reyna and Frank as they waited with the others to greet their families.

"You Greeks have taught us the importance of all our family ties, something many of us had sadly forgotten," the female Praetor replied as the minibus pulled up with their guests, a small smile on their face.

"Per-cee!" cried squealed Stella as she was carried off the bus by her father, attracting her brother's attention from where he was talking with Tyson.

"Hi Stella!" he cooed walking over to greet his family, Tyson following him.

The young Cyclops's face split in a huge grin, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Blofis, it's nice to see you again. Is that little Estelle? Percy talks about her a lot."

Paul nodded, "We call her Stella for short and you can use our first names, Tyson. How have you been?"

"Good! I have a girlfriend now; her name is Ella and she's a Harpy. Oh, before I forget I have something for Stella," Tyson said digging around in his bag.

"You didn't have to do that," Sally protested.

"I wanted to," replied the one-eyed male pulling out a plush seahorse, offering it to the baby.

"Oooh!" cooed the little girl hugging it blinking when the toy started to play music before smiling.

"That's beautiful, thank you Tyson," said Sally, "What do you say honey?"

"Tank you Ty!" replied the little girl.

Tyson nodded, "It has a switch in the back for bed and nap time to make it play lullabies."

"You are so sweet!" Percy said hugging his little brother.

Annabeth smiled as her younger brothers told her about what they had been up to since they had last seen her.

"Boys let your sister at least get a word in!" scolded Mrs. Chase before hugging her step daughter, "I hope you're up to making cinnamon rolls this year, Annabeth."

The blonde nodded smiling, making cinnamon rolls for Christmas morning was a Chase family custom that was well loved.

"Hopefully this time your brothers will ice the rolls and not each other!" Fredrick joked.

"You started it last year Dad and you know it!" Annabeth pointed out as her stepmother giggled.

"You are so cute! I can see why my Willy likes you so much!" cooed Will's mother; Naomi, as she hugged Nico whose eye had started to twitch, "But you're so skinny and pale! Are you sure he's healthy sweetie?"

Will noticed this and spoke up, "Momma, Nico doesn't like being touched by people he doesn't know, you're upsetting him. And yes, he and the baby inside him are perfectly healthy."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the singer said letting him go, "Willy has just said so much about you I was so excited to meet you in person."

"I'm ok," Nico assured his boyfriend and his mother.

Katie smile as her father fussed over her as her boyfriend hugged his brother whom had come along. Once everyone had been introduced they headed further into the city to have lunch, Mr. Chase being nice enough to take over pushing Leo around in his wheelchair though the Latino had protested at first the chair was a lot more comfortable and easier on him. As they walked Jason noticed Piper was hanging back looking sad and worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I still haven't told my dad about our baby," she told him resting her hand on the seven-month-old bump as the child inside wiggled as if feeling its mother's worry, "I'm scared of what he might say or do."

The blonde male cupped her cheek, "I think we should just tell him and get it over with. If he tells us to get rid of the baby, we'll refuse; the best place for our child is with us."

She smiled at him feeling better.

"Now come on Pipes, we're starving!"

Piper laughed as they caught up with the rest of the group.

"What took you guys?" asked Leo kicking a little in his chair.

Calypso told him off for moving around too much making him pout, "You could fall."

Leo looked up at her, "You're right…sorry…it's just-"

She hugged him, "I know, it's hard for you to sit still."

"ADHD, something all demigods suffer from," commented Frank as they entered the hotel they were using for their holiday get together heading for the restaurant.

Once inside Sally, Paul and Stella had a little surprise for Percy; the little girl was let out of her stroller and she walked to her high chair amazing her brother.

"You're walking! Mom! Why didn't you tell me she was walking!?" the son of Poseidon asked, ecstatic as the little girl grabbed onto Tyson's pant leg and asked to be lifted up by the cyclops.

Percy's half brother happily obliged lifting her up in a fun fashion before gently setting her into the chair.

"You're pretty good with kids," commented Sally as the rest sat.

Tyson couldn't help but blush, "I've seen many of the other cyclopes at the forges with their families, I've even babysat for them from time to time to earn extra money for side projects. Also, before I forget Dad says hi."

This confused Stella, so she pointed at Paul, "Dat Dada."

"That's right, that is _your_ dad, Tyson and I have a different dad."

The little girl blinked not really understanding. Half way through the salad course a certain black-haired hunter tip toed over to Jason and covered his eyes, "Guess who!"

"Aunt Ruthie?" he jokingly guessed knowing it was his big sister.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny stapler breath," Thalia said uncovering his eyes giving him a quick hug before going to give Annabeth one too, "Sorry I'm late, I had to pick someone to keep the hunters in line while I came here."

"Are you even allowed to be here?" asked Percy.

Thalia sat, "I asked Lady Artemis and she said feeling love for my family was normal. Though it's rare there are some other hunters who have brothers though in most cases they were separated from them or said brothers are dead. I'm just not allowed to fall in love with a boy."

"Okay since everyone's here we can do something we've been waiting to do until today," Will said as he and the other boys pulled out envelopes from the doctor, "The doctor found out what the babies will be so we asked for her to write down the babies genders so we can share them with you as we find out."

"Calypso and I are having two, so I should go first," said Leo, ready to open his.

Nico glared at him, "Will and I are also having two so by that logic we have every right to go first too, and Will's mother is here so it's only fair."

"It's fine, I can wait, go ahead Leo," Naomi told him.

Leo grinned tearing his paper work open, "Calypso and I are having a boy and a girl!"

Everyone clapped supportively smiling for them.

Before anyone could say anything about who would go next, Nico's own eagerness to find out what he was having cause him to rip open his envelope, "I'm having a girl!"

"Nico!" scolded Will.

"I couldn't help it, I've wanted to know for a while…" admitted the Italian born male as Naomi laughed.

"I'm honestly excited to have a little girl to dress up, what are you having Willy?" Naomi asked her son.

Will groaned honestly sick of the nickname but opened his own envelope, "Looks like you'll have two little girls to dress up Momma because I'm having one too."

"Good thing they'll have plenty of aunts and their grandma when it comes for _that_ talk," commented Frank smiling at his girlfriend who turned pink.

Reyna rolled her eyes but kind of understood where they were coming from since they likely had no idea how to use feminine products correctly.

"Open yours Travis!" begged Conner, "the Demeter and Hermes cabins are divided about the gender of the baby you and Katie are having."

Katie snorted into her drink, "Seriously? It's that big of a deal to them? We've still not decided if we're keeping it."

Travis gave her a dirty look as he opened the envelope, " _You_ , you're undecided, I want to keep our child…who's really shy...The doctor couldn't tell the gender. It decided to moon her."

Conner cracked up at this.

"I read online that stress can effect the gender of the baby," said Annabeth as their waiter came up to take their orders for their meals.

"Really? Wow," said Hazel as Calypso fussed over Leo who had a coughing fit due to the pressure on his lungs.

Around the table the other dads-to-be winced, poor Leo was having the hardest time of any of them and he had told them that the doctors wanted to get the twins out as soon as he hit forty weeks. Honestly the rest of them couldn't say there were looking forward to the point Leo was at…it looked painful, but the way Leo and Calypso's eyes would light up when they talked about their twins didn't go unnoticed either. While this was going on Jason opened his, laughing as Piper eager to find out what their child was peeked over his shoulder. In the end he handed her the paper to announce it.

"We're having a boy too!" she said grinning.

"Sorry sis," added Jason.

Thalia smirked playfully, "Hopefully he doesn't take after his daddy and try to eat a stapler!"

This statement shocked Will causing him to choke on his juice from trying to not laugh and the Annabeth's brothers to cackle as Nico started smacking his boyfriend's back.

"Will you stop bringing that up?" Jason whined.

"Ok."

"Thank you, si- "

"After I tell my nephew."

"Thalia!" Jason growled as his girlfriend started to rub his back to calm him.

"Sorry, Jason," his dark-haired sister told him, giving him a hug, "You know I love ya."

He looked up at her, "Then why do you insist on driving me nuts?"

"Big sister rights," Artemis's lieutenant replied.

"Here that you two? You better be nice to your big sister or else…" Fredrick warned his sons who both gulped, they knew who Annabeth's mom was now and did not want to find out how she could torment them if she so desired.

"It's Percy's turn," Sally chirped excited to find out what her grandchild would be.

"Percy!" agreed Stella smiling at her brother.

The son of Poseidon chuckled as he opened his envelope, "Drum roll please."

He couldn't help as both Stella and Tyson did their own versions of a drum roll, his little sister's banging knocked her sippy cup off the high chair table attachment and Tyson's shook the table making everyone laugh.

"Smooth move, Seaweed brain!" laughed Jason as Leo tried to not laugh to prevent another coughing fit.

"Only my Wise Girl can call me that, Sparky," Percy jointed out with a playful grin as he pulled out the paper, "The baby is a boy!"

Everyone clapped as their food was served, smiles all around.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Decided to edit things a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas morning brought smiles, laughed and the smell of cinnamon buns, but like all things this came to an end. Parents were telling their children to call the moment their grandbaby, or in Naomi's case grandbabies, started to come. Or in Conner and Thalia's cases their nephews.

"Bye Percy," Sally said hugging her son.

"Miss you…" Stella told him hugging his leg.

"I'll miss you all too," he said hugging his mom back before hugging Paul too.

Paul smiled, "Try to keep out of trouble ok?"

"No promises," Percy relied grinning.

"Take care of my baby boy and my two granddaughters," Naomi told Nico.

"Momma!" Will cried turning pink making Nico snicker.

"Don't drive Dad and your mom too crazy," Annabeth told her brothers.

"I would prefer not at all, thank you," said her stepmother.

Annabeth hugged her and her father, "If it were that easy they would be perfect angels."

Fredrick laughed, "See you soon honey."

"Bye Dad."

…

The New year passed with ease, Leo going into the hospital after Christmas, but it didn't take long for things to change.

"Leo, I hate to tell you this but, the I think it's safest to deliver the babies tomorrow. They're 37 weeks and I think It is time they come out. Your body can't take much more," Kendra told Leo after his weekly checkup, "You have the rest of today to tell everyone, Calypso will be allowed to be by your side in the operating room."

It was normal for everyone else to visit the Latino during the day while he was in the hospital and he did tell them when they came to see him but that didn't make him any less nervous. He was going to become a father the next day! Sure he and Calypso knew how to change diapers, burp them, and stuff like but that didn't mean that they would be good parents. His girlfriend surprised him with a home cooked meal and had brought the mobiles that the two of them had made, both cheered him up. It was even better when she told him she could stay with him that night and the night after the surgery.

"I'm scared…" he admitted to her as they ate, "I'm scared something will go wrong and…"

"You'll be fine and so will the twins," she said firmly, "I've talked to the other girls and they have assured me that you are perfectly safe. I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Leo nodded, "I know."

The next day a pair of strange metal cuffs were attached to Leo's arms. According to the doctor they were meant to dampen Leo's powers to the point they would be unable to activate. They were going to use them on everyone except Travis when they were in labor due to their powers. Calypso help hold Leo on his side as the epidural was administered.

"Feel anything Mr. Valdez?" the surgeon asked pressing on Leo's belly.

"Nope, not a thing doc," he replied knowing this wasn't the time for jokes.

The doctor nodded, "Then we'll start, please reframe from talking while I deliver the twins."

Leo nodded holding Calypso's hand using Morse code to tell her he was ok and that he loved her as the twins were delivered. The surgery went well though Leo had did need a small blood transfusion but other than that everything was fine. A couple days later he and the twins were let out and were able to meet up for a little party with the others.

"They are so cute!" cooed Hazel as she looked at the bundled-up babies in a stroller meant for twins.

The little girl took more after her mother in looks with a fairer complexion and normal curved ears but her small tuff of hair was black and curly. Her brother however was her opposite, he had Leo's complexion, ears but his mother's caramel hair just not much of it like his sister.

"What are their names?" asked Travis the rest all looking at the new parents.

Calypso smiled picking up her daughter, "This is Zoe Esperanza Valdez."

"And this little man," Leo said scooping up the little boy, "Is Samuel Niguel Valdez, his middle name means champion, and we picked godparents too, if you guys want to accept. Calypso picked Percy for their Godfather and I picked Hazel for their godmother, no offence Piper, you were my second pick."

"None taken," said the daughter of Aphrodite who was handed the baby boy before Hazel hugged Leo who squeaked.

"Ow! Not so hard!" he whined causing the African American demigod to back up.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were fed ambrosia after your surgery to heal the incision. How can you still be sore?"

Leo turned red and his girlfriend had to explain, "He's making milk and because of the swelling his pectorals are tender."

The girls giggled, and Leo snorted when nearly all the remaining pregnant boys started to look down their shirts afraid it was happening to them too.

Nico, who had been in the bathroom during this came out and blinked, "What did I miss?"

"Leo has boobs," Piper said cracking up earning her a swat from her fire wielding friend.

"They are not breasts!"

Calypso took his hand calming him down, "Thorn sent a potion that stimulated my milk production as well, so I am able to help him feed them, it also helps keep Leo from getting dehydrated. If anyone wants me to I can ask her to send some for you."

"We'll consider it," replied Piper as Annabeth nodded.

Katie said nothing, and Travis looked down, honestly starting to feel upset. His eyes filled with tears and before anyone could say anything he started to cry.

"You hate our baby!" he wailed causing Nico who was on his other side to jump then groan holding his stomach.

"Nico!" Will cried.

"I'm ok…just a practice contraction."

Will didn't look that convinced but didn't bring it up again.

"Make up your mind already! It's due in a couple of weeks!" Travis snapped.

Katie tried to comfort Travis who refused to speak to her after his outburst.

"Look! I'm sure by the time the baby comes I'm sure I'll have decided!" she told him, the son of Hermes crossed his arms.

Throughout the get together the look of pain on Nico's face kept popping up and getting worse until they heard a dripping sound as they started to get ready to go. The pregnant boys checked their pants and found that it was Nico who was in labor!

The son of Hades started to panic, "It's too soon! She's not ready! I'm not ready!"

Will encouraged him to breathe as Frank picked him up while Hazel whistled for her horse; Arion. Said horse grudgingly allowed Nico to be loaded onto his back in front of his sister, so she could hold him as they rode to the hospital.

"It's going to be ok, Nico," she told him as he whimpered in pain as they got to the hospital.

By the time the rest got there, Nico had been given an epidural, had his powers blocked for safety, was looking a lot less pained and happy to see Will.

"Sorry it took so long…"

"Shut up and give me a kiss before another contraction hits," Nico told him pulling him close.

Will complied then blinked, "I thought the epidural was supposed to help."

"It does, I just really wanted a kiss. The nurse will come and check on me in a few minutes, you should tell the others that they might as well go home, the doctors will only let you and Hazel in," Nico told him, "And don't forget to call your mom."

Will nodded swapping places with the daughter of Pluto.

"I can't believe I'm about to become an aunt!"

"Glad to see you're happy," Nico told her taking her hand, "I'm down right terrified!"

Hazel pulled him into a hug, "You've overcome a lot of bad things, you're amazing."

Nico smiled a little, "Thanks, Hazel, you're amazing too."

… _ **Several hours later…**_

The son of Hades gritted his teeth and pushed, just barely feeling the baby slide out of him and into the hands of the doctor. The baby started to cry making her parents smile as she was placed on Nico's chest to give her skin to skin contact.

"Will…it's Bianca…it's her!" Nico told him sensing his sister's soul in his daughter, starting to cry, "Sh-she came back to me!"

Will smiled kissing Nico's head, "I guess she wanted to be with you again- Ngh!"

"Will?" the dark-haired teen asked as his boyfriend slid down holding his own belly, "Oh gods! Are you in labor!?"

"I…I think so…"

The son of Hades could only watch as his boyfriend was taken to another room, leaving him alone with their crying daughter.

"Sh, it's ok, I'm here Bianca…" he tried to soothe her as they were moved to a recovery room.

"Nico!" came the voice of Naomi, coming in with a suit case, "Where's Will? Is that my granddaughter?"

Nico licked his lips before telling her where her son was, his eyes tearing up, "I can't be by his side while he's having our second child…"

"Nico, honey," Naomi gently petting his head, "If you were in there right after giving birth yourself, he'd fuss over you the whole time. Trust me, when he had the chicken pox I caught a cold around the same time and it was hard to get him to hold still long enough to rub calamine lotion on him because he kept insisting on getting me things like juice boxes and tissues. I finally told him to stop wiggling around or no TV."

Nico chuckled rocking the baby in his arms.

"Now who is this little cutie?"

"Bianca Rosa di Angelo," Nico told her before explaining about his big sister how she was now his daughter.

"How about I watch her while you take a nap, you look like you're about to doze off as is."

"But Will- "

"He'll be fine, and I'll wake you if the baby comes before you wake up," Naomi told him gently putting the newborn into her bassinet as Nico nodded off.

Will looked up as his mother walked into the deliver room after a bad contraction, letting out a small whimper, "It hurts Momma."

She took her son's hand and pet his sweaty hair out of his face, "I know honey. I'm here."

"Are Nico and the baby ok?" the son of Apollo asked after he managed to catch is breath and relax a bit.

Naomi nodded, "They're sleeping, no need to fret. Nico felt bad he couldn't be here, but I told him that you'd worry about him the whole time."

Will chuckled weakly, "Yeah."

Naomi stayed by her son's side the whole time, letting him squeeze her hand and comforting him when he cursed and cried in pain.

"I want pain killers! Please!" he begged as he pushed.

The doctor looked up at him, "I'm sorry to say you're already crowning meaning you're too far in to have any."

Will whimpered, it was bad enough that he couldn't have Nico here and his powers were blocked preventing him from in theory stopping the pain himself but to top the cake he couldn't have pain killers!

"Here's your little girl!" the doctor said close to midnight meaning that his and Nico's daughters shared a birthday.

He did his best to stay awake as he and the new born were taken to the recovery room he smiled seeing Nico fast asleep with his other daughter in a bassinet.

Naomi smiled gently shaking the darker haired boy, "Nico, dear you need to wake up, Will's here."

Nico woke up pretty quick when he heard his boyfriend's name and nearly tumbled out of his bed.

"Nico di Angelo, stay in bed," ordered Will, careful to not to wake the baby in his arms as his bed was put beside the Italian's.

"She's beautiful…wait, she has Selina Beauregard's soul. I guess she and Beckendorf couldn't stay apart for long."

Will blinked, "Wha?"

"Leo's son is Charles Beckendorf reborn, I'm just not sure how to tell Leo and Calypso. I wonder if anyone else is- "

"Nico, I'm tired can you just help me name our younger daughter?" Will asked.

Nico turned red, "Sorry…what about Serenity we could call her Serena for short."

Will nodded yawning, "Her middle name can be…Maria…"

"I like it," Nico replied yawning himself before heading back to bed as a nurse came to take the newly named baby to the nursery.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
